


Quiet but Loud

by crypticpotato



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticpotato/pseuds/crypticpotato
Summary: A war veteran remembered things. They're not nice things. But Sharena mustn't ever know...
Kudos: 6





	Quiet but Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with a friend of mine lead to this. No beta we die like your favorite character in snk. Written in two blocks of message in a discord chat, so ofc it's short. Maybe I should write more...in an actual program for writing.

After one of the endless and multiple battles in Askr against Embla, Letho stood outside. Just for how long was it? Just how long has it been? It certainly felt like many years even though it's been a year or two at most. Just how much longer would they have to do this? Why was Embla so focused on attacking Askr? Why enslave all the heroes and force them into this mess? Just why?

These questions wandered Letho's mind as she stood outside looking at the scenario post battle. It was definitely war time, but why does it feel so calm? Soldiers just died, they weren't just your casual drone from Earth, they were people and they most certainly had a family back their homes, did they sent their farewells to their loved ones before being drafted? How many orphans are there? Their mothers would surely cry rivers once they know what happened to their sons and daughters. It was certainly war time, but why does it feel so calm? The brunette wondered as she kept staring at nowhere in specific. 

"...So quiet. It was loud moments ago but not now..."

The young woman thought while contemplated the silence, save for the rains about to arrive amd the breeze alerting everyone about it. For some reason, it was all too familiar. The silence after the battles, the pools of blood and the corpses around the ground. She was a medic before and sometimes she would join the Mortuary Affairs Specialists to search for possible wounded and help to recognize, if possible, the fallen soldiers. Oh the things she had seen in a such short time could never hope to be surpassed by her experience in Askr, it was so much more calm, even after the battles. 

The war veteran just stared off at the distance while remembering everything, mostly the things that would keep her awake at night. The artillery shells hitting the ground, the wounded's prayers in mid despair, the machine guns being unloaded without mercy, the grenades and the battle cries, the tanks and the helicopters...

She did not notice but it was raining, there was no other explanation for why her face felt humid. It was true, it was raining slightly, just a very weak rain, but why was her face so wet? Ah, the rain came from her eyes too. 

Sharena was worried over Letho not coming back yet, there was going to be a war meeting soon to discuss the next plans and the Summoner was needed. Upon seeing a familiar frame in a white and golden cloak, the princess called out for her friend. 

"Hey! Letho! Come over already, you'll catch a cold and- Letho? Are you alright?"

The blonde girl wasn't stupid, she knew something was up with Letho. Since when that smug brunette was so quiet? The day she doesn't speak that much is enough to make people wonder if she was sick or tired. The dark haired veteran just snapped out of the war flashbacks when Sharena came over. At that point Letho was questioning herself if she should even give up on her duty as a summoner and try to have a quiet life away from any and all worries, but once she saw Sharena's smile fade away and be replaced with a worried look, it was more than enough. If she were to step even closer... Oh gods, what would her reaction be? Letho knew better than anyone what war is like, if anything, she considers the wars in Zenith to be vanilla in comparison of what she had seen. But even then, Sharena mustn't see that. Letho quickly regained her casual composure and walked towards Sharena, making sure to stay in front of her so she couldn't even see what was behind them. 

"Oh 'sup. Nothing much, let us go then, yeah? I don't wanna hear Soren bitching about us being late or anything, let's go. Your brother is probably worried since you're out here."

Letho casually made Sharena change her view from what was the battlefield to the castle. Of course, the blonde princess was the first to pick on her light teasing. How could Letho just casually say that after she seemed to unwell? Luckily enough (or not), Sharena haven't noticed Letho's quiet tears or simply mistook them for the rains down on Askr.


End file.
